Anhelo
by Winny 1710
Summary: Tenía que decirle… Hak debía saber lo que sentía


**Summary: **Tenia que decirle… Hak debía saber lo que sentía

**Género:** Romance (Mucho romance c:)

**Palabras:** 2704 - Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona y sus personajes le pertenecen a la talentosa Kusanagi sensei.

**Advertencia:** Está historia contiene spoilers del capítulo 174 del manga. Si no lo has leído… ¿Que estás esperando? Es precioso :3

.

.

.

Las tinieblas la rodean.

Se siente cansada, el cuerpo le duele y las punzadas en los pies amenazan con robarle la poca consciencia que le queda.

La luz se cuela lentamente trayendo consigo una familiar silueta.

_Azul... _

Es azul y negro.

El mismo azul protector que ama y fielmente la sigue ahí a donde va. El mismo negro del cabello de aquel que la cuida y le da valor.

Y casi jura escuchar su voz llamándola, pero no puede oír nada. No puede sentir nada.

Sólo cansancio, frío, dolor y sueño.

Y por instante la figura difusa se aclara y lo ve...

_"¿Hak?" _

Y repentinamente el frío se va y el dolor parece menguar un poco mientras siente el calor de unos brazos rodeándola con extrema delicadeza y cariño.

_"Hak..."_

¿La estaría cargando?

No lo sabe ni lo piensa mucho.

Se siente bien.

Se siente en paz y segura.

¿Sería realmente él?

No.

Debe estar delirando, se convence.

Seguramente su cuerpo al límite y su corazón enamorado lo traen a su mente antes de desvanecerse.

Porque nadie le da más seguridad que él. No hay persona que le haga sentir tan feliz como lo hace él. No hay alguien que la estremezca y adormile sus sentidos con sólo su presencia como lo consigue él.

Nadie le provoca esa avalancha de sensaciones como lo hace él.

Nadie.

Ni siquiera lo hizo Soo won.

"_Princesa, si tú eres feliz yo también seré feliz..." _

Lo ama.

Lo ama mucho.

Tanto que duele.

¿Como es que no se lo ha dicho aún?

¿Por qué perdió tanto tiempo?

Tantas oportunidades desperdiciadas, tantos momentos a solas.

Y no dijo nada.

La vergüenza y los nervios pudieron más y calló.

Pero ahora, con los sentidos entumecidos y consciente de que, surge cizañero el aterrador pensamiento de que, en medio de tanto peligro, quizás esos pequeños momentos de relativa calma pudieron haber sido su última oportunidad y se le estremece el alma.

Lo ama y quiere decírselo.

Debe decírselo.

Al Hak que la carga con tanta devoción.

Aunque esté Hak quizás sea sólo una ilusión.

—Hak... Tú me gustas...

_"Mucho mucho"_ Quiere añadir, pero el cansancio puede más y se abandona a la inconsciencia...

* * *

El calor familiar que la arrulla y la hace sentir protegida no se ha ido.

Quiere seguir durmiendo perdida en aquella reconfortante sensación, pero los recuerdos de la última guerra comienzan a llegar lentamente.

Se obliga a abrir los ojos y ve el techo de una habitación nada familiar.

¿En dónde estaba?

Se incorpora lentamente y recorre la habitación con la mirada desde la mullida sensación que le brindan las cobijas en la que se encuentra envuelta pasando por lo bonitos adornos de las paredes, las cortinas rojas, hasta que repara en la mano que reposa sobre la suya y entiende porque el calor reconfortante nunca la abandono.

Hak está a su lado -siempre lo está- sentado en una posición terrible, aunque a él no parece importarle porque el sueño lo ha vencido. Pero, aun cuando su cabeza prácticamente cuelga a un costado descuidadamente su mano permanece entrelazada a la suya.

_Y en ese momento él le parece el ser más tierno del planeta. _

Pero Hak tiene el sueño ligero y despierta al poco rato quitándole el privilegio de verlo dormir.

—¡Princesa! — Se sorprende Hak al verla, suelta su mano y Yona suelta un suspiro de decepción que él malinterpreta—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes sed? Creo que será mejor que te revisen—Habla a toda velocidad sin darle la oportunidad de contestar—. ¡Yoon, la princesa ya despertó!

A Yona le causa una ligera risa y un brote de ternura la avalancha de preguntas traducidas en preocupación.

— Estoy bien Hak— Dice con una sonrisa sincera. Se sentía adolorida, aún estaba cansada y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero con Hak a su lado todo pasaba a segundo plano y se sentía mejor—. ¿En dónde estoy?

El dragón oscuro suelta un suspiro disimulado de alivio al verla bien.

— Estamos en Saika, te trajimos aquí para tratar tus heridas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo fue que Gobi me perseguía y... —Intenta recordar, pero el dolor cabeza se lo impide continuar y no puede evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

— No te sobre esfuerces — La detiene de continuar y la obliga a recostarse de nuevo—. Ya todo acabó princesa, y sobre ese sacerdote... El ya no volverá a molestarnos nunca más.

Yona da un suspiro de alivio sin llegar a ver la mirada maliciosa de Hak con la que acompaño su afirmación hasta que recuerda otra cosa detalle muy importante.

— ¡Espera Hak! ¡¿Y los dragones y Yoon?! ¿Como están todos?

Como invocados por su pregunta los dragones entran a tropel a la habitación.

Entre el enorme bullicio y una avalancha de preguntas y buenos deseos, los dragones lucen más preocupados por ella que por ellos mismos y Yona no puede evitar reír sinceramente.

Porque aún con vendas en todos lados y ropas aun sucias -Porque todos se negaron a alejarse demasiado hasta que la princesa despertara- los dragones se ven bien y que su familia este bien es siempre motivo para de alegría para ella.

Al poco rato llega Yoon y los echa a todos por bulliciosos. Los dragones se despiden a regañadientes prometiendo venir más tarde a visitarla y Ao le deja una bellota en señal de buena voluntad que Yona acepta con una sonrisa.

Yoon le toma la examina y le toma temperatura y al descubrir una ligera fiebre sale corriendo en busca de algunos paños fríos y vendas nuevas dejándola al cuidado del dragón oscuro.

Yona por fin se da el lujo de respirar tranquila al ver que al fin todo acabo.

Hak la ve serena y sonriente y, aunque le frustre y le enfurezca no haber podido llegar antes a ayudarla, agradece de todo corazón que ella este a salvo.

Un silencio cómodo reina la habitación hasta que Hak decide romperlo.

—Princesa…— La llama un poco inseguro y con un brillo indescifrable en la mirada—. Sobre…— Duda un poco—. Sobre lo que dijo antes de desmayarse...

— ¿Lo que dije? ¿Qué fue lo que dije? — Pregunta Yona con genuina curiosidad.

Y el brillo se apaga de los ajos azules de Hak y algo que parece decepción se instala en ellos, pero lo oculta tan rápidamente que Yona no puede asegurar si lo imagino o realmente lo vio.

—No. No es nada—Se levanta de su silla y se dirige al marco de la puerta. —¡Yoon! ¡Ven a cuidar a la princesa! ¡Iré a dar una vuelta!

—¡Espera un momento Hak! ¿Qué es lo que querías decir hace rato?

—No sé de qué hablas — Hak se da la vuelta y con los brazos tras la nuca pone su mejor cara de inocente. Yona hace un puchero que a Hak le causa risa y se acerca nuevamente a ella—. Descansa princesa— Dice con sinceridad, revuelve su cabello con cariño y sonríe una última vez antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una confundida Yona.

Al poco rato llega Yoon con un par de vendas nuevas y paños fríos.

—No lo entiendo ¿Que fue eso? — Se queja Yona en voz baja pero el chico guapo alcanza a oírla y piensa que se refiere a la repentina marcha de la bestia del trueno.

—Ni idea, pero me sorprende que haya decidido irse— Al ver la mirada curiosa de Yona decide proseguir—. No quiero sonar entrometido ni nada, pero la bestia del trueno no se separó de ti ni un segundo. Cuando los encontré él te llevaba cargando en brazos inconsciente mientras buscaba ayuda, por suerte estaba cerca del castillo y traía conmigo lo necesario para tratarte.

¿Cargando? Oh justo como en su sueño...

—¡Espera un segundo Yoon! ¿Hak me estuvo cargando? ¿Todo el tiempo?

— Si. Nunca te soltó —Yoon termina de cambiar el vendaje de un tobillo y comienza con el otro—. Ni siquiera cuando estaba curándote, ni cuando Jae ha se puso pesado con las bromas y tampoco cuando Kija estuvo bastante insistente con sus regaños sobre el espacio personal. Luego cuando llegamos a la tribu del fuego y te dejemos aquí solo salió un rato mientras las doncellas te cambiaban y porque tenía que revisarlo y lo obligue. En cuanto termine con él volvió aquí y no se ha movido desde entonces —Yoon terminó con el vendaje y coloco un paño frío en su frente—. ¡Pero que bestia tan problemática! ¡Debería descansar! — Agrega la madre del grupo en lo que debía ser un regaño pero que sonó más a preocupación.

Y el recuerdo difuso de lo que creyó un sueño se hace cada vez más tangible hasta que se vuelve totalmente claro.

Es cuando cae en cuenta de que aquello no había sido ningún sueño ni producto de su subconsciente en medio del delirio de una fiebre.

Pero entonces sus palabras regresan a su mente.

_"Princesa... Sobre lo que dijo antes de desmayarse..." _

Oh no.

¿Entonces realmente lo había dicho?

Definitivamente

Sino no habría preguntado.

_¿Lo que dije? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?_

Pero ella no lo recordó.

¿Lo había herido?

Seguramente.

Recuerdó la decepción en su mirada que pensó había imaginado cuando no entendió a qué se refería y cae en cuenta de lo que significa.

—¡Tengo que ir a ver a Hak! —Grita asustando a Yoon e intenta levantarse.

— ¡De eso nada! — La detiene el chico guapo y la obliga recostarse nuevamente—. Estás herida, aun tienes algo de fiebre y no puedo dejar que te muevas así. Tendrás que esperar a que regrese si quieres hablar con él ¿Me has entendido?

—Si madre— Acepta Yona con desgano.

Pero la princesa no puede esperar.

En cuanto Yoon se retira y se asegura que no haya nadie en los alrededores se escabulle en medio de la penumbra y avanza a paso lento apoyada en las paredes dispuesta a buscarlo hasta dar con él.

Al poco tiempo una sombra familiar le informa que su búsqueda no ha sido en vano.

Hak estaba en las escaleras mirando las estrellas y en su emoción por haberlo encontrado lo llama con emoción olvidando sus heridas y casi corriendo hasta él.

No duró mucho antes de que una punzada la hiciera perder el equilibrio.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero todo lo que sintió fue el tacto de un tonificado torso.

Hak la había salvado; de nuevo seguramente; él siempre la ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Abrió los ojos y efectivamente se hallaba recostada sobre él con las manos apoyadas en su pecho. Subió la vista para agradecérselo, pero lo que ve no le gusta.

Hak está ahí sí, pero su cara siempre serena y burlona se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor que intenta reprimir en vano.

Baja la vista a su torso y la luz de la luna deja al descubierto varios vendajes rodeando su pecho.

Aunque el blanco de las vendas sugiere que son nuevas un ligero rosa se deja entrever de ellas dejando muy en claro que no se trataba de ninguna herida superficial.

A Yona se le estruja el corazón de solo pensarlo y aleja sus manos del vendaje como si quemara.

Hak también estaba muy herido y ella no se había dado cuenta.

—Hak… ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —Pregunta y la tristeza se cuela en sus palabras.

Él se niega a hablar, pero Yona lo ve con esos ojos de fuego a los que no puede negar nada y se resigna a contestar.

—Hubo una batalla. Fue un pequeño descuido, pero nada grave realmente. No hay problema que el dragón oscuro no pueda resolver— Dice con tintes de arrogancia que Yona ignorar y lo mira con preocupación—. Estoy bien, en serio. No deberías preocuparte tanto princesa, luego le saldrán arrugas, se le caerá el cabello y se pondrá fea— La pica como suele hacerlo buscando distraerla.

Pero Yona no salta a la defensiva como lo haría usualmente y eso preocupa a Hak.

—¿Princesa?

Yona no puede dejar de pensar.

Hak siempre hace lo mismo.

Se olvida de sí mismo y hace locuras.

No importa cuánto lo regañe después.

Y aun cuando está herido lo oculta y le resta importancia.

Hak no le dirá cuan peligroso fue realmente aquello ni en que tanto riesgo se puso realmente solo para salvarla y eso le parte el corazón.

¿Y si estuvo en grave peligro?

Aunque su presencia ahora le dice que está bien sus heridas le gritan que nada es tan simple como él insiste.

Y Yona teme.

Teme que llegue un día en el que esté en peligro mortal, que ella no esté para protegerlo y la situación supere por creces su increíble fuerza.

Teme perderlo para siempre.

Porque si algo así pasara jamás podría soportarlo.

—Hak sobre lo que dije... antes de desmayarme en el Castillo. Yo…

—¿Lo... recuerdas? — Pregunta Hak, con un tinte de esperanza que no puede ocultar.

Yona asiente, pero los nervios la traicionan. Tan avergonzada como esta no puede añadir más ni sabe cómo continuar.

Hak nota al instante -porque siempre que se trate de su amada princesa él siempre sabe- su nerviosismo, pero lo atribuye erróneamente a que se arrepiente de sus palabras.

—Ah eso... No te preocupes, estabas al límite, seguramente ha sido cosa del momento—Le resta importancia y se convence de que así ha sido—. Que estés a salvo ahora, es más que suficiente— Y no miente, la princesa es su prioridad número uno, aunque tenga que ignorar ese corazón que anhela ser correspondido.

Hak sonríe.

Él siempre sonríe.

No lo había notado antes pero ahora, consciente de los sentimientos de él, recuerda todos aquellos momentos en el castillo cuando se la pasaba quejándose de Soo Won y su poca atención para con ella, entonces él la escuchaba y le sonreía de la misma forma para después hacer alguna broma que la molestara y terminaban en una pelea infantil que al final del día la animaba.

Piensa en ello y cuando _entiende_ se le acelera el corazón y lo hace amarlo un poco más -más y mucho más- de lo que ya lo hacía.

Pero, aunque Hak le ha dicho claramente lo que siente ella aún no se lo ha dicho él

—¿Princesa? Es tarde, deberías descansar. Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación— Su petición suena un poco a regaño y hace el ademan de cargarla.

Pero Yona no se mueve. Alza la mirada y le clava sus ojos violetas y Hak le devuelve la mirada confundido.

—No

Se prometió que lo diría

—No

No seguiría huyendo, ella no era cobarde.

—¡No!

Hak se congela ante la exclamación.

— Escúchame Hak— Y él obedece, a ella nunca puede negarle nada—. ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente! No estaba delirando, ni lo decía por el momento ¡Lo decía en serio! Y antes de que se te ocurra no me refería a nuestra amistad.

Él la escucha en silencio con el corazón en el puño, por primera vez se ha quedado sin palabras para explicar la situación y la esperanza se anida y florece en su pecho.

— Me gustas Hak... No... Te amo. A ti. A mi amigo de la infancia molesto y a mi nada lindo guardaespaldas. A ti que me dijiste que debía vivir cuando lo perdí todo y quien me enseñó a pelear para defender lo que amo… — Hace una pausa para dedicarle una muy significativa mirada—. Una vez me dijiste que si yo era feliz tú también lo serías. Ahora yo te digo que mi felicidad eres tú...— La princesa se detiene un momento para observarlo y queda embelesada por la intensidad con la que él la ve ¿Siempre la había visto así? ¿Como no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Vaya ciega que había sido... Pero ya no más—. Hak...

La princesa sonríe dulcemente impregnando sus sentimientos en una sonrisa.

—Entrégate a mi... Hak

Las palabras sobran el amor se desbordada y las acciones fluyen.

Ni si quiera había que pensarlo.

Hak sonríe antes de tomarla de la cintura y besarla con vehemencia.

Porque su vida siempre le perteneció a ella...

.

.

.

.

**Notas de autora**

**¡Mucho gusto! :D Soy winny 1710 y esta es la primera vez que escribo de Akatsuki no Yona ¡Es un placer escribir para este fandom tan lindo! :3**

**A decir verdad he querido tanto escribir algo de AnY desde hace buen tiempo pero por algún motivo no se me ocurría nada :c Eso hasta que llego el capítulo 174 y ¡Boom! La inspiración me hizo escribir esto en una tarde ¡Todo un record considerando lo lenta que soy! :D**

**Me he concentrado en Hak y Yona y no estoy tomando en cuenta algunas cosas y dudas que quedan por resolver para cerrar el arco, tengo mis propias teorías sobre ellas, pero considerando lo impredecible que es Kusanagi no las incluyo porque seguro que no le acierto XD**

**Probablemente el rumbo que tome el manga en el siguiente capítulo diste mucho de lo que he plasmado aquí, pero estoy muy contenta con lo que hice, me ayuda a amilanar la espera y las ansias de ver un buen avance entre estos dos tortolos :3**

**¡Muchisimas gracias por leer y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! Acepto con gusto críticas constructivas y sugerencias.**

**¿Review o fav? C:**


End file.
